Mrs. Potato Head Never Changes
"Mrs. Potato Head Never Changes" is the twelfth song by Melanie Martinez and Nico Collins for their collaboration album, Alone Baby. ''It is a mashup of ''Mrs. Potato Head ''by Melanie Martinez and ''Nothing Ever Changes ''by Nico Collins. Lyrics '''Bold= Nico' If you weren't born with it You can buy a couple of ornaments Just be sure to read the warning, kids Cause pretty soon you'll be bored of it, ha-ha People swear they say it’s fake And look up to our leader As he speaks from a mind so bleak He preys on his believers Kids forever, kids forever Baby soft skin turns into leather Don't be dramatic, it's only some plastic No one will love you if you're unattractive I think that people are made so unequal Some are born good and some evil And so here I pray, for one single day That we can live here peaceful Oh Mrs. Potato Head, tell me Is it true that pain is beauty? Does a new face come with a warranty? Will a pretty face make it better? The world is falling down And nothing ever changes We’re all part of a silent crowd Cuz nothing ever changes If you want a little more confidence Potatoes turn to french fries, yeah it's common sense All you need is a couple more condiments And a hundred thousand dollars for some compliments, ha-ha So we send our thoughts and prayers To those who lost their lives But the cycle stays and in a couple of days Bullets fly and a few more die Kids forever, kids forever Baby soft skin turns into leather Don't be dramatic, it's only some plastic No one will love you if you're unattractive I know that I’m not alone When I say I’m sick of the violence Voice our anger on our phones But in real life we’re quiet (shhh) Oh Mrs. Potato Head, tell me Is it true that pain is beauty? Does a new face come with a warranty? Will a pretty face make it better? The world is falling down And nothing ever changes We’re all part of a silent crowd Cuz nothing ever changes I hope that when I fast forward Twenty-something years We no longer live our days in hatred or in fear And live to be, kind and free To do unto each other As you’d have ‘em do, unto you United undercover Oh Mrs. Potato Head, tell me Is it true that pain is beauty? Does a new face come with a warranty? Will a pretty face make it better? The world is falling down And nothing ever changes We’re all part of a silent crowd Cuz nothing ever changes Even if her face don't stay together Stay forever, stay forever Even if her face don't stay together Stay forever, stay forever The world is falling down Nothing ever changes The world is falling down now Cuz nothing ever changes Trivia *DFG was having a mental breakdown and eating chips when this song came out. Navigation Category:Songs Category:Alone Baby Category:2020 Category:Collaborative